


12 Weeks

by misfitshipper52



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Submission, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitshipper52/pseuds/misfitshipper52
Summary: Amber is a young reporter, trying to get her big break. She learns she can find evidence on and meet one of the biggest Crime Bosses in New York, the only problem is, she can only meet him by becoming a top-level submissive at one of the most prestigious BDSM clubs. To do that, she must complete a 12-week course with one of the club's best Doms. But how far will she go to reach her goals, will she be able to escape, and more importantly, will she want to?
Kudos: 2





	12 Weeks

“What the hell am I doing here?”  
Amber continued her staring match with the door of the discreet club across the road, and re-thought every decision in her life that had brought her to this. The place honestly didn’t look like much. Just another dark reception in the city with a pretty girl behind the desk and sleek black and red decal. It seemed almost innocent, easily going unnoticed by the busy street traffic going past each day.  
Amber had moved from her small hometown in Australia to New York, almost two years ago, and was still amazed at how many crazy things were happening right under everyone’s noses. Looking around, she didn’t think anyone here suspected just what was going on behind those doors. The things that may very soon be happening to her. 

She had been so excited when her internship had led to a real-life journalist job for a respected online newspaper. She was finally doing everything she dreamed of and was constantly looking for a big story to prove herself. That was how she first discovered Malcolm Jamieson. Another old money crook who was not only behind half the crime in New York but had his hand in the pockets of half the police force as well. That probably explained why, although he couldn’t be less subtle if he was an actual Bond villain, not a single shred of evidence tides him to any of the crime scenes. It also didn’t help that no one could get within 100 metres of him without his insane security team taking them down. If she could find some way to tie him to even a single case, the cops would be forced to pursue an investigation into Jamison and the rest would unravel quickly. That kind of story would not only put her name on the map, it would make her career!  
She had become obsessed with finding some way to get close to him. Among his many private clubs and smaller businesses, (that he was no doubt laundering money through), she found, ‘The Chain’. A private members club that you couldn’t buy your way into. Who the hell had ever heard of that? According to the website, members could only be invited by Jamison himself, or enter into one of their training programs and ‘earn’ their place there. The latter seemed easier and much more likely, so Amber clicked the link.  
Become the Submissive you were meant to be!  
She blinked and re-read the ad. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it. The Chain was apparently a high-class BDSM club which ‘produced some of the ‘best trained’ Doms and Subs in America!’ Amber didn’t really know much about BDSM, unless watching 1.5 Fifty Shades movies counted. (She suspected it didn’t). There was a new 12-week course starting next week. Every week the trainees would progress to a new stage of their training, until finally, on their successful completion of the course, becoming an official submissive of The Chain. These members were invited to all the club’s events and would get to meet all other high-class members of the club. Amber had to assume that meant she would get to meet Jamison as well. This could be her chance to finally get some evidence and take him down!  
While being, in no way a virgin, Amber paused at the thought of having to participate in whatever weird sex acts might come up during the course. She then thought about her female journalism heroes, some of whom had put their lives on the line in war zones for a story. If they could do that, surely she could sacrifice her body for 12 weeks. Besides, how complicated could sex really get? She was sure it was nothing she hadn’t seen before. 

Signing up had been intense. The website asked for a lot personal information, head and body shots, measurements, and even any medical information. She was stumped when they asked for an emergency contact. This wasn’t exactly the kind of thing she wanted them calling her family about if something went wrong. She ended up putting her roommate and best friend, Joanna.  
“Sounds like a great plan to me”  
Amber was a little shocked, later that night, to hear Jo sounding so on-board, almost excited about her plan.  
“You don’t think it could be… I don’t know, dangerous?”  
“Seriously? It’s a club, not a dungeon, relax. Besides, I think it’ll be good for you to do something like this.”  
“Like, for my career, yeah I guess that’s true” Amber agreed.  
Jo laughed and turned back to her dinner.  
“No, you idiot, your career is fine. You’re 24 and already in your dream job. I mean something a little crazy like this or god forbid, even fun.”  
“Hey! I have fun!”  
Jo rolled her eyes.  
“Yes you have very well thought out and planned fun on one of your few days off a month. When was the last time you did something without knowing exactly what was going to happen and gave up even a little control?”  
Despite feeling a little betrayed by her friend, Amber could see her point. It wasn’t that she didn’t date or try to be spontaneous. It’s just that she was taking this time to dedicate herself to her career and on the rare occasions that she did go out to meet people it was always the same. Same simple small talk, same boring bar or club, same fine but always slightly disappointing sex. At a certain point, her beige social life didn’t really seem like much of a price to give up to pursue her goals.  
But maybe Jo was right? Maybe this undercover project of hers could at least be something new in her dull routine.

And so here she was. Standing outside, The Chain for her ‘audition’. She had been contacted a few days after submitting her application and told to arrive in a short black dress, ready to prove herself. Even though she had no idea what to expect, and was only slightly terrified, Amber took a deep breath, crossed the road and entered the club.

She was greeted by the attractive, yet graceful receptionist who led her to a waiting room where she unexpectedly found several other women in small black dresses sitting and chatting anxiously amongst themselves.  
She sat down next to a young brunette girl who seemed both nervous and overly excited, unable to stop from tapping her foot. She started chatting with Amber before she had barely even sat down.  
“Hey, I’m Lucy. Have you tried out before? This is my third year now. I was so close last time but they had fewer Doms so it was even harder. I’ve been practising… well, everything. They always change up the audition process. God I hope I make it this time, 3 tryouts are the limit, you know. I know I can do it; I just need them to give me a chance!”

At first, Amber was worried that Lucy would pass out from lack of oxygen from talking so fast but as her words finally fell into place, she found herself rather stunned. First of all, when she had been told there was an audition process, she thought it was probably like any cheap ‘couch audition’ porn scene. Just an excuse to get her naked before letting her in. She never dreamed that she would have to compete with other girls for limited places. Secondly, this was the first time it had dawned on her that other women had actually chosen to do this. Surely not all of the 8 other girls here where undercover reporters. What would drive a person to voluntarily want to be used and humiliated like this? She looked around the room and tried to pinpoint any particularly ‘damaged’ or even mentally ill people, but they all looked so… normal. Just nice young girls who could have been interviewing for a receptionist role if she didn’t know any better. 

“So have you tried out before? I don’t think I’ve seen you.”  
Lucy snapped her out of her confused state.  
“Umm no. This is my first time.”  
“Oh good, they like new girls. Good Luck!”  
For a girl, desperate to be told what to do and how to fuck, Lucy was incredibly nice.  
“Thanks, you too. I’m Amber by the way.”  
Lucy smiled so wide, Amber thought she might burst out and hug her.  
“Thank you! I really hope this is my year!”  
“Why?”  
Amber bit her lip, unable to stop her rude comment fast enough.  
“Err, I just mean, I’m not too familiar about this umm, course. What do you get at the end? Why do you want it so badly?”  
“What do you mean? You become a top-level Submissive. You get to meet and serve any Dom in the club. Can you even imagine!”  
“Not really…”  
Amber tried to hide the disbelief and judgement in her voice but did at least feel a little more assured that she would be able to find Malcolm once she reached the end of this stupid course.  
Before she could ask Lucy any more questions, the receptionist opened the door and led them all into the empty night club. It looked so pristine and glamorous during the day. The only noise was the bartenders prepping for that night and the tapping of each of the girls’ stilettos on the hardwood floors.

The receptionist led them to the stage where they were each instructed to stand behind several waist height objects covered with black sheets, arranged in a line. They stood in silence for a few minutes, anticipation growing constantly. Finally, a well dress man in his 40s approached the dance floor to stand directly in front of the stage. Behind him, several other men in tailored suits pulled up chairs in the audience but the light on the stage made it difficult to see their faces.  
“Welcome Ladies. Thank you for coming. My name is Sir Lucas and I have been a Dom at The Chain for the past 13 years. What you have signed up for today will be no easy task but I promise the rewards will be well worth the punishment, and visa versa.”  
I see some familiar faces here and some new guests. The 9 of you have been selected from dozens of applications. I wish we could accept you all but unfortunately, not everyone has what it takes to make a perfect submissive. Behind me are 5 of my fellow Doms who have decided to train a new submissive this season. Which means the first 4 applicants to be eliminated today will have to re-enter next year, or find a new club, with fewer standards.”

He smiled at his snide remark and Amber looked over to Lucy, noticing her look away ashamed. She had the impulse to leave the stage and show ‘Sir Lucas’, just where he could shove his standards. She took a deep breath and reminded herself why she was here. She could do this! Even if it meant putting up with self-obsessed douches like this. 

“Once we have our final 5, our Doms will choose who they would like to train and you will get to meet them and begin your journey. Thank you again for… coming, and good luck.”

With that he smiled at his own joke that Amber must have missed and took a seat with the others. 

The receptionist, who she learnt was named Tiffany, (because of course she was) approached the girls again to explain the rules.  
“For this audition, you will not be requiring your clothes. Please remove them now.”  
Amber was stunned at how casually she said this. She obviously assumed she would have to be naked sooner or later but not quite as suddenly and with such a large audience.  
She looked around at the other girls. Although a few of them also looked quite awkward and embarrassed, they all began removing they’re dresses.  
Amber reluctantly followed suit and slipped her arms out of her dress and let it slip to the floor. Next, she undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off, adding it to the pile. She was very aware of just how hard her nipples were from both the cool air and the situation.  
Suddenly she remembered that she was probably being graded for all of this and thought perhaps she should at least attempt to put on a bit of a show. Trying to make eye contact with the dark group in the audience, she leant forward, allowing her large breasts to show off, and placed her thumbs on either sides of her black laced panties. Slowly pulling them down her long legs and stepping out of them as seductively as she could. She stood up very aware that she was completely on display, along with the other girls. The only things she was still wearing were her shoes. A quick look at the others and she decided to leave them on and let them accentuate her features. 

Once all the girls were finished undressing, Tiffany walked along the line and collect each of their clothes. She panicked briefly, but surely, they would be returned eventually. When the receptionist returned she took out a tube of red lipsticks and wrote a number on each girls’ stomachs. Number 5, that was how she was going to be identified apparently. Tiffany then removed each of the black sheets covering the objects in front of the girls. 

It looked like a large solid saddle with four long metal legs. Each had a small dildo in the middle. Amber vaguely recognised the item from some porn scene she had seen once. From what she remembered, the girl sat on it while it vibrated and then made a lot of fake-sounding moaning that all porn stars are great at. They called it something like Serbia? Sybirya? That can’t be right.  
“Ladies, these are Sybians. In a moment, you will each be asked to take a seat and withstand as long as you can. You may come as many times as you like, but the first 4 women to give up will be eliminated and asked to leave. You may stop at any time by using the safe word - ‘Surrender’.”  
Really? That simple? Amber wasn’t very experienced with a lot of sex toys but it didn’t seem that difficult if all she had to do was sit there and let the machine get her off. Plus, all she had to do was wait until 4 other girls gave up first. From what she had discussed with her girlfriends, she knew it generally took her longer to orgasm than some other girls so she was pretty confident that she could last.  
Tiffany walked along and applied lube to each of the machines. She then nodded them forward and each of the girls sat down. 

Amber realised that even with her high heels her feet barely touched the ground, which meant that all of her weight would be pushing down onto the sex toy. She lined up the dildo and inserted it as she took her seat. Even though it wasn’t very big, she could definitely feel it inside her, already making her wet.  
“Now before we begin, please each take a pair of headphones and a blindfold.”  
Tiffany passed a box down the line and Amber’s eyes shot up.  
Without being able to see or hear, how would she know when 4 girls had given up? She hadn’t planned to actually try to stay on as long as she could but now she knew she would have to. She couldn’t risk coming all this way, just to be kicked out before her mission even began.  
She reluctantly took each item from the box and passed it on.  
“Remember ladies, just say the word ‘Surrender’, and your machine will be turned off immediately. You may now put on your earphones and masks. Good luck.

Amber took a deep breath and put the soft black blindfold over her eyes. Her world went completely dark. She then placed the earphones over her ears and was shocked when she was not met with silence or even loud music. Instead, all she could hear was moaning. Loud, desperate moans of pleasure from dozens of men and women. It was definitely distracting and would in no way help her figure out when she could stop.  
Still, it was only a big vibrator after all-  
Before the thought had even left her mind, the machine came to life. They clearly had no intention of warming the girls up or starting off slowly. She hadn’t realised before that there was a textured plastic pad right in front of the dildo that was where the majority of the vibrations were coming from. Tormenting her clit with more power than any toy she’d used before.  
The dildo inside her also began vibrating and moving, constantly reminding her, that the machine was literally fucking her.  
She was so shocked by the sudden assault that she almost stood up immediately before stopping herself when she remembered what she was doing. She hoped the other girls were having just as much trouble as she was, trying to keep herself calm.  
Before she could help herself she realised she was moaning along with the voices in her ear and within mere minutes she felt her orgasm approaching. How was that even possible? She had never come that fast in her life!  
She couldn’t help grabbing her breasts and pulling on her nipples, in search of release. She just needed to hold out a little longer. Maybe if she tried to count the seconds in her head, maybe she could-  
“Fuck!!!!!!!”  
Amber’s orgasm crashed through her before she could even try to stop it. She came so hard; she could feel herself involuntarily squirt onto the machine.  
She waited for the vibrations to slow so she could catch her breath but soon realised the relief wasn’t coming. If anything, the machine seemed to have increased its power. She was so sensitive after her sudden orgasm that she felt every movement so much more intensely. She could already feel herself being lost in the feeling and the moaning again, her next orgasm building quickly.  
Suddenly, she remembered where she was, and that she had just come, naked on a stage in front of a small audience. She wanted to be revolted by the situation but instead, she found it excited her even more. She couldn’t help it; the pleasure was too much!  
She almost screamed as she came for the second time in what couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes.

Every inch of her was shaking and she needed to stop the machine. Her body was already exhausted and couldn’t continue at this pace. For just a moment she thought of giving in, of yelling ‘Surrender’ until her lungs were raw but she couldn’t take the chance that 4 other girls had already given up.  
She tried to breath and calm herself but the women coming loudly in her ear was not helping. She decided to count to 500. Surely that would be enough time and the counting would give her something else to focus on.  
1, 2, 3… 15, 16, 17…34, 35 36, this might actually work-  
“Oh my god!!!!”  
Already? How was she coming again already?  
Her third orgasm was shorter than the others but no less intense and once again she was met with no relief or slowing of the machine.  
Her legs were now soaking wet and her nipples ached from how much she pulled on them but she couldn’t help it. If Amber was one thing, she was determined and she knew she couldn’t give up. 

She began counting again. This time she got to 104 before coming again and almost falling off the machine altogether.  
Her fifth and sixth orgasm came somewhere around 270. One thundering after the other.  
She was having a lot of trouble keeping count at this point, or even remembering what numbers were but she knew she had to keep going.  
After the eighth orgasm, she felt drunk, like she now existed merely in a haze of moans and couldn’t feel anything except that damn dildo and her pulsating clit.

496, 497, 498, 499, 500.  
Huh, that was a high number. Wait, that was supposed to mean something.  
She suddenly had a moment of clarity and realised she had done it! She had no idea how long had passed but surely it had to be enough. The sudden excitement of reaching her goal towered over her and brought one last almost painful orgasm as she screamed her release.  
“Surrender!!!!!!!”  
Immediately, the machine below her went still and the voices in the ears stopped. She was met with ringing caused by the sudden silence. Someone removed her mask and headphones and she squinted into the superficial light.  
She realised slowly that she could actually hear polite clapping coming from somewhere in the distance and Tiffany was walking towards her to help her stand. Suddenly she panicked. Had she done enough?  
She looked up either side of her and found the stage empty.  
“Congratulations, you lasted longer than any of the others. A whole hour and 15 minutes! Come with me and you can have some water and clean up.”  
Amber couldn’t believe it, she had actually made it! Although she felt slightly annoyed that she had apparently withheld much longer than she needed, another part of herself was oddly proud. Although, she supposed she probably couldn’t add that to her resume under special skills. 

She was given water and a washcloth to clean up in a side room with the other girls who had passed and was pleased to see Lucy in the room too. The red-haired girl ran over to her immediately and ignoring the fact that they were both still naked, wrapped her arms around her.  
“Congratulations! You did amazingly! Lasted way longer than me. I was out after half an hour. Luckily for me, 5 of the other girls had already safe-worded. I can’t believe we made it!”  
Amber tried to be excited for Lucy but right now she was exhausted and just needed to somehow make her legs stop shaking. 

After another 15 minutes when her heart rate had finally started to show, Tiffany came into the room to announce they had all been chosen by a Dom.  
“Number 4, you will meet your Dom in the Red room. Number 2, you will go to the Blue room. Number 7, the Yellow room.”  
Lucy did a little squeal and smiled at Amber, who couldn’t help returning it, before she left the room to meet her Dom and apparently fulfil one of her life dreams.  
“Number 5, you will go to the Purple room.”  
Amber looked down at the smudged number on her stomach and stood up. Showtime! You made it, now you just have to put up with this random guy for 12 weeks and you can write the story of your career and help get a scumbag off the streets.

She walked along the long dark corridor until she found a door with a large purple X on the front.  
“You can do this!”  
Briefly, she wondered if she should knock, but decided instead to walk inside and at least pretend to be confident.

The room was large with dark purple walls. It almost resembled a very intensive gym room, if all the equipment had been replaced with sex toys, varieties of whips, and benches with different harnesses and attachments.  
She also quickly noticed the rather large and impressive four-poster bed in the middle of the room.  
She wanted to look around and study each item but suddenly realised she was not alone. In a large leather chair sat the man she assumed would be acting as her Dom for the coming weeks. Whatever she had been expecting in her head, this wasn’t it.  
Although the man was very well dressed and definitely seemed like he could be intimidating if he wanted to be, he wasn’t scary at all. In fact, he was young and very attractive.  
He stood up and walked towards her. He was tall, with what looked like strong arms, and short red hair, complete with a neatly trimmed beard.  
What was she doing? She wasn’t supposed to be attracted to this guy, although she guessed it would make a lot of this easier.  
“So, Number 5. I will be training you over the course of the next 12 weeks and will reward your obedience as well as punish your insubordination.”  
“Umm, actually it’s Amber”  
The Dom looked stunned at the sudden interruption.  
“You will speak when spoken to and if I decide to give you a name, I will tell you. Are we clear?”  
She sighed. “Ok”  
He raised his eyebrows.  
“I mean, um yes sir?”  
“Better. That brings me to my first rule, I don’t have many compared to most Doms but I do take them very seriously. First, you will always refer to me as ‘Sir’ unless told otherwise. Secondly, you will ask for my permission to orgasm from now until you complete this course. Failing to do either of these will result in harsh punishment. Third, if at any time you wish to leave, you may say- ‘Surrender’ and you will leave the course immediately. In doing so, you will not be able to change your mind or re-audition. There will be more rules later but these will do for now.”  
He softened his voice and met Amber’s eyes.  
“If you trust me, and simply give in, I can give you everything you desire. Do you understand my rules?”  
Amber swallowed but found she couldn’t break the eye contact.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good. Then let’s begin.”


End file.
